This disclosure relates generally to the process of transforming requirements into a system design. The current state of art consists of a discipline called “Requirement Management” supported by “Requirement Management Tools” and of a discipline called “System Design or Software Modeling” supported by “Software Design Tools”. Currently a system designer uses “Requirement Management Tools” to get an overview of all the requirements and manually transforms this into a module structure as input for the “Software Design Tools”.